


you can have my heart (any place, any time)

by poignanced



Series: jake & amy plus baby makes three [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, and just love each other a lot, hope you like it, in which Amy and Jake discuss having children, just a cute lil fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poignanced/pseuds/poignanced
Summary: “Honestly,” Jake begins. “I wasn’t sure about it before. I love kids, I really do. But I didn’t think it would be fair for me to be too involved with my job to properly raise my kid. I had a shithead dad, and I didn’t want to be one, too. But... ever since we got together, my job isn’t the most important thing in my life anymore.”“Yeah?” Amy smiles. “What is?”“I think I’m reaching my emotional honesty limit for the day,” Jake warns her. Amy laughs, shoving him a little. “It’s you, by the way. You know, in case you weren’t kidding about not knowing what the most important thing in my life is.”-in which Jake and Amy discuss more than just babysitting someone else’s kids(post-Moo Moo discussion of Jake and Amy's future children)





	you can have my heart (any place, any time)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a lil Drabble about the events after “Moo Moo” 
> 
> this episode was prolific for its socially relevant A plot, but I wanted to give the B plot some attention as Jake and Amy take some baby steps toward their future! hope you enjoy!!!

It’s a Friday, and Jake and Amy are walking home from work after a pretty strenuous day at work. So, basically a normal Friday night. This week, though, Amy and Jake babysat Cagney and Lacey three times and had fun and had ambiguous conversations about how fun (and exhausting) it was and Amy is a little lost.

“Jake,” Amy starts. She’s not really sure how to proceed, so she decides the best way to proceed is word vomit. Of course. “Did the whole babysitting thing mean anything for us? Or was it just babysitting and I’m totally looking into it? Or -“

Jake laughs, stopping her from the predictable type-A anxiety fit, a habit that is derived from Jake’s favorite things about her. “Ames, why do you think I volunteered us to babysit for Terry in the first place?”

“Because Terry’s done a lot for you and you wanted to help him out?”

“Well, yes, that,” Jake says, flippantly, but continues in a more serious manner. “But mostly because I kind of wanted to feel out how you felt about it. Without being too obvious about it.”

“About what?”

“Ugh. Don’t make me say it.” Jake’s face shrivels up at the thought of an emotional conversation. Amy snickers.

“But I wanna hear it,” Amy mock pouts.

Jake sighs heavily. “I... wanted to see how you felt about us, maybe, I dunno, taking care of our own kids someday.”

“Aw,” Amy purses her lips to contain her bursting smile. “And you chose to sign us up for an important babysitting gig for our boss instead of having a mature conversation with me?”

“Are you mad?” Jake asks, nervously.

“No,” Amy quickly reassures him. “Of course not. Why would I be? I’m just shocked that you even thought about having kids, honestly.”

“You didn’t think I wanted to have kids?” Jake wonders, curiously.

“Well, I don’t know. I wasn’t sure if you’d thought that far about us. And honestly, I wasn’t too sure you’d want a needy baby getting in the way of detective work.”

“Honestly,” Jake begins. “I wasn’t sure about it before. I love kids, I really do. But I didn’t think it would be fair for me to be too involved with my job to properly raise my kid. I had a shithead dad, and I didn’t want to be one, too. But... ever since we got together, my job isn’t the most important thing in my life anymore.”

“Yeah?” Amy smiles. “What is?”

“I think I’m reaching my emotional honesty limit for the day,” Jake warns her. Amy laughs, shoving him a little. “It’s you, by the way. You know, in case you weren’t kidding about not knowing what the most important thing in my life is.”

Amy stills, trying to memorize everything about this moment. It’s beautiful, really. “You’re the most important thing in my life, too. If that wasn’t obvious.”

“I... thank you,” Jake says, his voice trembling a little. Amy knows that he’s about to push his emotional limits. Amy wants to say that it’s okay, that she gets it, but she loves hearing Jake open up about anything from his childhood to the first time he shot a gun. She loves learning anything new about him, despite having known each other for nearly a decade. “Thank you for loving me and being with me. I know risking our jobs and our working relationship wasn’t easy, but I’m so thankful you thought I was worth the risk.”

“I know I was dubious at first,” Amy admits, a little ashamed. She always feels a little weird thinking back to when she told Jake that maybe they should hit the breaks to subdue the Vulture. _The_ _Vulture_ of all people. It feels like forever ago; she was basically a different person back then. Now, she would pick Jake above just about anything. “It was always my dream to be the youngest captain in the NYPD, so I always put my love life second. But thank you. You fought for me and reminded me why I fell for you in the first place.”

“And that is?” Jake fishes, playfully.

Amy debates rebutting with a ridiculous comment about his big dick or something, but she takes a moment to think about all of the things that Jake has done for her. From convincing her to keep working at the Nine-Nine by side-stepping his pride and admitting she’s a great detective to giving up his mattress and apartment so that she would be more comfortable. He was always looking out for her in every sense, even if it interfered with his, at times, overbearing ego or his casual and carefree lifestyle. He started flossing and taking care of his debt. He took on a greater share of the chores voluntarily because he “is obviously the one causing more of the mess.” He brought Amy pirogies when she was up late working on a case. He cooked dinner for Amy so that she wouldn’t get food poisoning. It was the little things. “Because you’re brave and vulnerable and you put yourself on the line for the people you love. You care so much about everything and everyone, and you want to be better. I love that about you.”

Jake lifts their entangled hands to kiss her knuckles. “ _Our own kids_.” Jake marvels. “We’re gonna have cute kids. Well, when we’re ready.”

“The cutest,” Amy agrees.

“So cute they make the other babies look like ugly sons of bitches,” Jake adds. Then, he contemplates. “Too far?”

“No.” Amy says, very seriously. “Our babies are gonna put every other baby to shame.”

Jake groans. “You’re so hot when you’re competitive.” Amy smirks, and Jake stops. He cups the back of her head and drives her to the wall, kissing her intensely and obnoxiously, like every couple that eventually gets brought into the bullpen on public indecency charges. Amy remembers that she always used to complain about how gross it was when couples couldn’t just keep it in their pants; she’s starting to realize that everything she thought she knew about herself and everything she thought she knew about Jake was constantly shifting and surprising. And for a person who loves being in control, Amy finds these curveballs to be refreshing. Because as long as it’s with Jake, she can take on anything.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr @poignanced for more b99 content!! thanks for reading/scrolling to the bottom; much love 
> 
> sincerely,  
> anj xxx


End file.
